


Wait (Kyle Ren X Reader)

by kylos_wife



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylos_wife/pseuds/kylos_wife
Summary: After taking a Resistance soldier prisoner, Kylo Ren changes his mind last minute and decides not to kill them. Especially after seeing that special light in their eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up to the loud sound of people screaming and the sight of debris falling everywhere. You immediately knew who did this, it was The First Order. The Resistance and The First Order had been at war for years, it had to be them, you had no doubt about it. So you quickly hopped out of your bed, got dressed, grabbed all of your belongings and ran out of the door to your room. When suddenly you saw a dark figure quickly approaching you, the man in front of you, you recognized quite quickly to be General Organas son Ben or better known as Kylo Ren to everyone in the galaxy. Before you could even try to fight back or attempt to injure him in any way he used the force and knocked you out. After you had passed out and dropped to the cold floor below you Kylo Ren scooped you up into his arms and took you onto his own small personal ship. He left your things behind on the base. You were his prisoner you didn't deserve to be treated well. He softly chuckled to himself as he turned around and saw the Resistance base being blown into pieces. Once he arrived back on the Starkiller base he had two stormtroopers take you to a cell. As he planned on interrogating you once you woke up. He needed to get as much information out of you as he could. 

— Time Skip: Two hours later—

You quickly woke up from your painful slumber. You looked around to see that you were strapped to a cold metal plank and that you were in a small dark room. You began to violently tug on the chains around your wrists as you started to scream out for help. When suddenly you couldn't breathe anymore. You looked up to see Kylo Ren staring down at you with his hand in a choking position. "Please don't hurt me sir." you said quietly with the little bit of air you still had left in your lungs. A quick moment later he released your neck and you could finally breathe normally again. You stared at the ground as you began to pant. A few minutes later he then put his bare fingers onto the temples of your forehead. "This won't hurt at all (y/n). You just have to submit to me and let it happen. Okay?" he claimed. He then started to tear through all of your thoughts and memory's one by one. You quietly groaned to yourself as you clenched your fists tightly at your sides. "Get out of my head Ben!" you shrieked with pure rage. He slowly pulled away from your head. He looked at you with shock as he also started to clench his fists. "You, your afraid of what you've become Ben. Your old self, Ben Solo is still in there somewhere deep down, i can feel it." you gently say. He let out a grunt and slapped you hard against your cheek. "Don't ever say that name! That's not who i am anymore!" he shouted as he threw you to the ground. You quietly laugh to yourself as blood started to drip out of your mouth and onto the floor. "Your going to have to try harder than that to break me Kylo." you say with a smirk on your face. He then let out a loud grunt as he stormed out of the room and violently flung the door shut. 

You would not let him break you. You would fight back with all of the power and anger you had built up inside of you. Even if you ended up dying in the end, it would still be worth it.

A/N:  
Please ignore any incorrect grammar in this story, sometimes i type too fast lol.


	2. Chapter 2

After Kylo left the room you broke a piece of tile off of the wall and drew a small line with it on the floor. You didn't know how long you'd be in here so you decided that you might as well count the days, to keep track of your captivity. You desperately wanted so many things that you once had before Kylo took you but most of all you just wanted your freedom back. And you didn't care how hard you would have to fight to get it. 

—Time Skip: three months later—

It had been 90 days since Kylo had locked you in there. 90 days without seeing another person. Every single day inside your cell was filled with nothing but sadness. You felt so lonely and helpless while you were in there but at the same time you felt so stupid for crying all the time. I should be trying to escape, not laying on the floor and crying everyday. you thought. And as much as you hated Kylo, you would do anything to get out of this stupid cell. 

As you were deep in your thoughts Kylo burst into the cell with another tall and dark man by his side. You nervously looked at the both of them as you pulled your knees to your chest and wiped your tears away. The other man quickly pulled you to the middle of the room by your arm and made you sit on your knees. "Any last words?" Kylo said as he stared down at you. You took a deep breath in as the man positioned the blade of his weapon up to your neck. "I hate you." you muttered as you glared at him. You closed your eyes tight as you began to accept your death that was soon to come. Then out of nowhere Kylo began to have some second thoughts about killing you, but he tried to ignore them the best he could. The man was about to swing the weapon and cut your head off when suddenly Kylo stopped him. "Wait. Don't do it Vicrul. I think there is more information about The Resistance i'll be able to get out of her." he lied. Vicrul nodded his head as he began to speak "Yes Master." He then quickly left the room. Once Kylo was sure that Vicrul was gone he crouched down in front of you and took off his mask. 

He was so handsome. But you restricted that thought the best you could.

He gently took your jaw into his hands to see how the bruises and cuts on your face were healing. You quickly snatched your head away from his hands. "You were obviously lying to him Kylo. What do you want?" you say annoyed. "I want to make a deal with you." Kylo replies. You raise an eyebrow in confusion "Okay, what kind of deal?" you say still confused. "(y/n), if you fully submit to me i promise i will give you everything you want and i'll never let anyone hurt you ever again. And i promise you that i will never hurt you ever again either. I just want to take care of you." he says with a kind tone to his voice. "Okay." you said quietly as you gently nodded. As much as you wanted to fight back and escape, you knew there was no point in even trying. Kylo would always win. And plus you had no fight left in you anyways. You just wanted to give up. A subtle smile crept onto Kylos face "Good." he whispered. He then wrapped his arms around you and rested his head on your shoulder. When he wasn't trying to hurt you the feeling of his arms around you actually made you feel quite comforted. So you gently wrapped your arms around his muscular body in return. You might as well take advantage of this, who knows when Kylo would actually be nice to you again.

A few moments later he slowly pulled away from you and helped you up. "I want you to be with me at all times, so i'll be taking you to my quarters. You need to rest darling." he says kindly. You smiled as you nodded up at him. Once you and Kylo got back to his quarters he handed you a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants. "Here put these on." Kylo says gently. You nod at him again and go into his bathroom nearby to change into them. Once you came back out Kylo helped you into his bed as your legs were still pretty stiff from barely standing for 90 days. Once Kylo set you down on his bed, you fully laid down and looked over at him as he sat down in a big chair next to the bed. You brightly smiled at him "Goodnight Kylo." you say. He smiles back at you as his cheeks turn a light pink. "Goodnight kitten." he replies still smiling as he leans over to rub his thumb against your cheek. As crazy as it sounded you actually felt safe again. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up in the middle of the night as you had felt something move next to you. You flipped over to see that it was Kylo, he had finally decided to join you in his bed. You gently smiled to yourself as you grabbed his hand and held it tight in yours. His hands were so big and comforting, you would hold them forever if you could. You then gently pressed the back of his hand to your cheek as you continued to brightly smile. As you were stuck in your thoughts about Kylo again you heard a quiet laugh escape his plump lips. Of course he had just gone to bed. You quickly pulled your hand away from his "Oh, i'm sorry. I didn't think you were awake Kylo." you say nervously. You watched him in the dim lighting as a smile crept onto his beautiful face. "It's okay (y/n). I liked how your hand felt in mine anyways." he says quietly as he starts to blush. After hearing him say this your face lit up and you quickly grabbed his hand again. You then slowly but surely fell back asleep with a gentle smile on your face. 

The next morning you quickly woke up and turned over again to see if Kylo was there. And to your surprise, he still was. You gently smiled at him as you stared at his wildly handsome face "Hi." you said shyly. And just like that, that lovely smile of his appeared on his face again. "Good morning kitten." he said with a smirk on his face. You began to blush as you looked at him and those words left his lips. He then quickly got up and motioned for you to follow him. He led you to his bathroom that you had changed in the night prior. He then walked over to the bathtub and turned it to the perfect temperature. "Get undressed and step in." he said with a smile as he looked over at you. You nodded at him and began to undress. As you started to take off your clothes you faced away from him as you were afraid of him seeing your bare body. 

With just your underwear on you covered your bare chest and turned around to face Kylo as you noticed that he was still in the room. "Why are you still in here Kylo? I'm pretty sure i can bathe myself." you say with a quiet chuckle. "I'm aware that you can kitten. But i want to bathe you, you deserve to be pampered." he says gently. You nodded at him again and then continued to remove your underwear. You then slowly step in, the hot water felt so good on your skin. You gently leaned your head back and closed your eyes. As you did this Kylo began to massage conditioner into your knotted hair. After a few minutes he then started to rinse it out. He then put body wash into his hands and massaged your body as he cleaned you. You quietly moaned as he did this, no had ever touched you like this before. After hearing the moan that come out of your mouth Kylo smiled and gently kissed your cheek. Once you were finally clean Kylo handed you a warm towel and helped you get out. 

He then pointed to a chair in front of the bathroom mirror. "Sit." he said. So you obeyed and sat down where he had pointed a quick moment earlier. Once you sat down on the chair Kylo then took out a comb and began to get rid of all the knots in your hair. After a lot of screaming and using the force to keep you in place later, your hair finally had no more knots. Kylo then walked back into his bedroom as you put your clothes back on. Once you were fully clothed again, you put your hair in a loose bun and walked back out to Kylos bedroom. He gently glanced up at you as he heard your footsteps approaching his bed. Once you sat down on his bed again he wrapped his big arms around you and pulled you closer to his body. He kissed your cheek again and then gently rested his head in the nook of your neck. "You will joining me for dinner tonight. But for now i just want you to rest in my arms. Okay kitten?" Kylo said. "Okay." you said quietly. You then turned over and laid down on his chest. As you did this you gently rested your hand on Kylos chest and he rested his head on top of your head. You had never felt so happy ever before.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few hours since you had started laying in Kylos arms, when suddenly he got up. "Hey! Where are you going?" you say annoyed. "I have to go deal with some business kitten. I promise i'll be back soon." he said as he gently stroked your cheek with his gloved hand. You gently smiled at him as he did this. You then nodded back at him in response. He turned around and was about to leave when all of a sudden, you quickly jumped up onto his back to hug him. He quietly laughed as he put his arms around your body to hug you back and stop you from falling. "I'll miss you too kitten." he said gently into your ear with a smile. He then slowly set you down and left his quarters. 

-Time Skip: 4 hours later-

You had been aimlessly looking around Kylos quarters when suddenly you heard the front door start to open. Your face lit up like a light bulb. You were so excited to see Kylo, even though in all honesty it sounded really weird in your head. As again he was the one kidnapped you, but who knows maybe one day you'll get your freedom back. Once Kylo spotted you in his bedroom he immediately started to quickly walk towards you. You were standing near his closet just staring at all of his tunics as you had nothing better to do. Once he reached where you were standing he picked you up and twirled you around. "Hi Kylo." you said as a bright smile crept on to your face. He then set you down and stared deep into your eyes. "Hi kitten." he replied. He then gently kissed the corner of your lips, which made you blush. Noticing this Kylo also started to smile. As crazy as it sounded, he had never felt so in love with anyone. But still everyday he questioned if you would actually feel the same. He then disappeared into his closet for a moment and came back out wearing a short sleeve shirt and a pair of shorts. You poked at his thighs as you started to smile. "Nice thighs Ren." you said with a laugh. Kylo gently shook his head as he also started to laugh. 

He then motioned for you to follow him into the kitchen, so you did. Once you were both fully in the kitchen Kylo took out a box of pasta, a big pot and a jar of pasta sauce. He filled the pot up with room temperature water and placed it on one of the stove tops as he turned the stove on. Once the water started to boil he poured in the pasta and pulled you closer to him. He then placed his hand over yours then grabbed a spoon and started to guide your hand. "I know how to make pasta Kylo. You don't have to show me how." you say as you look up at him. He gently smiled. "I know but i still want to." he replied. "Alright, if you say so." you say as you shrug your shoulders. Once the pasta was all done and the two of you had mixed in pasta sauce with it, the two of you sat down at Kylos dinning room table. You gently smiled as you ate, you were so in love with Kylo and you didn't even know it. You smiled every time his name crossed your mind. You were about half way through your meal when you started to get full. You looked back up at Kylo and said "I'm really full. Do you wanna finish this?" as you said this you gently pushed your plate over to Kylo. He quietly laughed to himself "Sure kitten." he said. 

Once he finished both of your plates he picked them up and set them in the kitchen sink. When he turned around he noticed you were already gone. "Kitten? Where are you?" he called out as he walked towards his bedroom. "I'm just brushing my teeth! Fuckin hell!" you said back. Once you were done brushing your teeth you bent down to rinse your mouth and toothbrush. As you stood back up you noticed Kylos wide frame behind you. As you gently smiled at him in the mirror he bent down, wrapped his arms around you and kissed your neck. Your cheeks started to turn bright red as you did this. "Aw." Kylo said once he saw your cheeks. "Shut up!" you said as you put your hand in his hair to mess it up. This caused the both of you to burst out into laughter. You were so i love with each other but neither of you were ready to admit it.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Kylo gently shook you awake. "Kittennn." he quietly whispered into your ear. Once you finally woke up Kylo pulled away from you and sat down next to you on his bed. You immediately noticed that he was already in his uniform even though it was still very early, this sort of confused you. "I just wanted to let you know that i'll be gone on a mission for a few days Kitten. But while i'm gone one of my knights, Vicrul will be watching over you." he said kindly. "I'm not a child Kylo, i don't need a babysitter. Plus if i wanted to escape i would've already done it by now." you say annoyed. He gently sighs as he takes your hands in his. "I know. I just want to keep you safe Kitten. I don't want to loose you." he says. "You don't?" you reply confused. "No." Kylo says as he pulls you in closer to his body for a hug. You tightly hug him back. "Okay, just please be safe. Alright?" you say as you start to worry. "I'll be fine Kitten, i promise. Now go back to sleep, i'll be safe, there's no need to worry about me." Kylo says as he slowly leaves the room and shuts the door behind him. You laid back down as you put your hand on the spot where Kylo once laid just hours before. You already missed him so much. 

"Master, you're getting too attached to the prisoner. She'll make you weak. I see the way you look at her, you love her." Vicrul said as Kylo approached him. "Give me daily updates on how she's doing." Kylo said completely ignoring what Vicrul had just said. "Yes Master." he replied. Kylo glanced at him once and then quickly left his quarters. 

Later in the day you left Kylos bedroom as you had grown hungry. As you walked over to the kitchen you looked over at Vicrul "Hi." you said as you waved at him trying to be nice. He quickly glanced at you without saying a word than put his focus back on the door to Kylos quarters with his weapon tightly held in his hands. You shrugged your shoulders and continued on to the kitchen. From the kitchen cabinets you grabbed an energy bar and went over to the couch in the living room. You ignored Vicrul as you sat down next to him on the couch. You slowly poked at his helmet as you stared at him. "Do you also always have to wear that thing?" you say curiously. "Yes." Vicrul replied as he removed your hand from his face and set it in your lap. "Well you might as well take it off. It's not like anyone else is going to come in here." you say as you start to eat your energy bar. "I'm not taking it off." Vicrul says sternly as he looks over a you. You start to make big puppy eyes at him as you swallow the bite you had just taken. "Please. I'd rather not be looking at robot for the next few days." you begged. He quietly sighed as he put his hands on the sides of the helmet. You watched as his short light brown hair and his hazel eyes escaped his helmet. "That's better. I like your hair." you said with a kind smile on your face. He gently nodded and forced his head back towards the door. Once you finished your energy bar a little while later, you got up and threw away the wrapper. "Well i'm gonna take a nap, so i'll see you later i guess." you say sleepily. Vicrul did not respond to what you had said to him, he just kept his focus on the door. You shrugged your shoulders again and went back into Kylos bedroom. Once you laid down you almost immediately fell asleep. 

When Vicrul was sure that you had left the room he took out his data pad and started writing a message to Kylo. "So far she's doing good. She bothered me about my helmet but that's about it. She's now napping in your bedroom Master." Vicrul typed and sent as soon as he finished typing. Kylo replied a quick minute later "Good Vicrul. Continue to make sure she is taking care of herself." "Yes Master." Vicrul replied. Vicrul then set his data pad down and put his focus back on the door. 

In the middle of the night you heard the loud sound of metal. You jumped out of Kylos bed and quietly crept out of his bedroom to see that Vicrul had just killed someone. You looked up at him "What happened Vicrul?" you say worried. "A General tried to come in here and kill you." Vicrul replied. "Oh." you say as you widen your eyes. "You'll be safe now. Go back to sleep." Vicrul says. You nodded your head, turned around and went back to Kylos bed. And for the rest of the night it was quiet and peaceful. Just how you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple mornings later you were woken up to the sound of Vicruls voice through his mask. "Wake up. Kylos been hurt and he's refusing to be taken care of in medical bay so their bringing him back to his quarters." Vicrul said quickly. "What?" you say sleepily. "Kylos been hurt." Vicrul repeats. As you heard those words again, your heart sunk into your stomach and you began to worry. You sat up all the way in Kylos bed as you nervously looked over at Vicrul. "I'm not going to hurt you." he said as he left the bedroom to go wait for Kylos return. You took a deep breath in as you also waited for Kylo. 

— Time Skip: 30 minutes later—

A group of four stormtroopers quickly came in with Kylo in their arms, Vicrul rushed over to help them carry Kylo back to his bedroom. They gently sat him down next to you on his bed. Vicrul looked at you and Kylo one more time before him and the troopers quickly left you two alone. "Oh Kylo." you said gently as you looked at his wounded body. You then scooted over to him and sat right next to his body. He slowly rested his arm on your thighs. As he did this you gently kissed his forehead and then laid down next to him. He then grabbed your hand and kissed the back of it. "I missed you Kitten." Kylo says quietly. "So let me guess, you got yourself hurt so you could come back early? Hm." you say teasing him. "No!" he said in a defensive tone as he looked over at you. You quietly laughed to yourself "I'm just teasing you Kylo. I missed you too." you say with a smile. Then with all the energy Kylo had he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer to his body. This made you blush. At this point Kylo had been holding you captive for four months. But it hadn't felt like it had been that long at all. And still as happy as you were with him, you yearned for your freedom. As you rested your head on Kylos chest you looked up at him and said "For right now i just want you to rest okay? I'm going to take care of you whether you like it or not." Kylo gently nodded at you in response once you finished speaking. 

A few hours later you slipped out of Kylos arms and went to his bathroom to get a damp towel and clean bandages. When you returned to Kylos bedroom you saw him sitting up almost all the way and staring in your direction with a gentle smile on his face. You then hoisted yourself up onto his lap and stared right back at him. "This is probably going to hurt a lot. But please try to stay still." you say. You then began to slowly dab Kylos wounds with the towel. As you cleaned the wounds, he let out quiet grunts in an attempt to contain the pain he was feeling. Then out of nowhere he started to shout because of the extreme pain. You looked deep into his eyes again. "I'm almost done." you say with smile. Once you were done cleaning his wounds you then gently put the clean bandages over them. Once you were done with that, you then jumped out of Kylos lap and went back to his bathroom to throw the old bandages away and to put the dirty towel in his laundry basket. Once you got back to Kylos bedroom you hopped back onto the bed and pulled the comforter over the two of you as you started to lay on Kylo again. And when you were finally in his arms again Kylo held you even tighter and whispered "I love you Kitten." into your ear. You began to tremble. He actually loved you. "Uh i'll be right back i have to use the bathroom." you quickly said as you got out of Kylos bed. 

Once you got to his bathroom, you shut the door and slid down the wall to the floor as you covered your hands with your face. Why did i do that? you thought. You then began to cry into your hands. You felt like you messed everything up with Kylo. You felt so guilty. "I should have said it back, i do truly love him." you whispered to yourself. 

A few minutes later Kylo began to hear your quiet cries so he got up and slowly limped to the bathroom. When he got there he knocked on the door and he said "Kitten? Is everything okay? Can i come in?" you took another deep breath and said "Come in." You tried your best to stop your cries, but all of your emotions came out of you at once when you saw Kylo enter the bathroom. Once Kylo sat down next to you he grabbed your hand. "I'm sorry." you say as you look at him. "For what?" Kylo replies. "For not saying it back. I do love you. I just got scared because i never thought you would love me. I never thought i was worthy of your love." you say. Once you were done speaking Kylo pulled you closer to him. "I understand it's okay. But you are worthy of my love, trust me Kitten. And don't be afraid. I promise you there is nothing to be afraid of." he says. You look straight into his eyes as you nod at him. He then stared at you for moment, when all of a sudden he pulled you in for a kiss. It felt so good to  
finally kiss him. You had been waiting for this for so long. You cupped his face in your hands as you kissed him back even harder. A few minutes later you pulled away from his face. "I love you." you said. "I love you too Kitten." he said back. You then helped him up and back into his bed where the two of you cuddled for the rest of the evening.


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later you woke up again to the sound of heavy breathing. But this time Kylo wasn't trying to please himself. You turned over to see him sitting up all the way and crying into his hands. You then gently rested a hand on his shoulder. "Is everything okay Kylo?" you said gently. He then looked up at you with tears in his eyes as he quickly wrapped his arms around you and rested his head on your shoulder. You gently rubbed his back as you wrapped your arms around his body. "What's wrong Kylo?" you say as you kiss his cheek. He let out a quiet sigh. "I'm fine. I just had a nightmare that's all." he says. You pull away from him for a minute and look into his eyes again. "I know your lying to me Kylo. What's really wrong?" you say. He looks at your bare chest then back up at you. "Its just that i feel so haunted by Snoke. Even though i know it's a good thing that i killed him, i still just feel so much of the pain he made me feel." he says as he begins to cry more. Once he finished speaking, you quickly took Kylo into your arms again. "I know it's been hard for you Ben. But you'll be okay someday and i promise i'll be there for you until that day comes. Okay?" you whisper into his ear. He kissed your shoulder as he hugged you back. "Okay." he said as he looked into your eyes again. 

"Now let's go back to sleep, you need to rest. Your still injured after all." you say with a subtle smile. Kylo nodded in response as he slowly laid down and pulled you closer to him. Before you both fell back asleep you kissed his cheek, which made him blush quite a bit. You then gently smiled at him and fell asleep once again in Kylos comforting arms.

A/N:  
sorry this chapter is a really short, i had to remove to smut from this chapter because i originally wrote this on wattpad and the app might be removing stories that contain smut.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning once you woke up, you gently shook Kylo awake. "Kylooo." you whispered kindly into his ear. You watched with a smile on your face as he slowly woke up. "Good morning Kitten." he said quietly. "Follow me." you said as you tugged his arm towards you. So he slowly got up and followed you to his bathroom. And like he once did for you, you started a bath for him. "Get undressed." you said as you looked at the bathtub. Kylo looked at you in confusion "What?" he said. "I want to return the favor. I want to bathe you Kylo. You deserve to be pampered, especially now that your injured." you say with a smirk. After you finished speaking he then began to take his clothes off, also with a smirk on his face. He then let out a loud sigh as he sat down in the warm water.

Once he was fully settled into the tub you began to massage his body with body wash. You especially paid attention to his shoulders, as you knew he worked a lot and was always quite stressed. "I love you so much Kitten." he muttered. "I know." you replied as you finished washing Kylos body. You then gently poured water all over his hair. Once it was all wet, you put some conditioner into your hands and massaged it into his hair. As you did this Kylo bent back and kissed your chin. You gently smiled at him as your cheeks started to turn a bright red. A few minutes later you rinsed his hair again as you smiled down at him. You then handed him and towel and left him in the bathroom to do whatever he needed to do. Once he was alone in his bathroom Kylo put just his underwear back on after he dried off. He then gently combed through his wavy hair and headed out of his bathroom. You looked up at him with a smile as you saw his figure in the corner of your eye. 

You patted Kylos side of his bed as he came closer to you. "Kylo, can i ask you something?" you say. "Sure. What is it?" he said as he sat down. "I want to go outside of your quarters today. I haven't left them since you brought me here. I promise i won't run off, i just want to get out of here for a little bit." you reply. Kylo looked down at his lap for a moment as he began to think. "Okay, but i'm coming with you." he says. Your face lit up immediately. You had the biggest smile on. "Thank you. You won't regret this. I promise." you say as you tightly hug Kylo. You then jumped out of his bed and headed to his closet. You came back out holding Kylos uniform and his mask. You quickly walked over to him and set them on his lap. "Can we go right now?" you asked as you looked deep into Kylos eyes. "Sure Kitten." Kylo said as he took his uniform from his lap. "Just give me a minute okay?" he says. You nod at him as you start to smile again. You watched closely as he put his uniform on, you watched how he covered up every aspect of his perfect body. Kylo then looked up at you with smirk. He caught you watching him. Once he was finished getting dressed he pulled you in closer to his body. "You ready to go?" he said as he kissed you. You once again nodded at him with the biggest grin on your face. And even though he didn't understand why it made you so excited to leave his quarters. He was still happy in the end because his Kitten was happy.


	9. Chapter 9

You then tugged on Kylos arm again and dragged him out of his quarters over to the balcony that over looked the hangars. As you settled into your spot in front of the balcony, Kylo stood behind you and put his hands on the railing, marking his spot. He had been on high alert ever since that general tried to kill you while he was gone. He was glad that Vicrul had killed that general, but he still worried that there could be someone else on the ship who wanted you dead. He couldn't loose you, it would break him. Kylo rolled his eyes as he looked over to his left and saw General Hux approaching you two. "What are you doing with the prisoner Ren?" Hux demanded. You slightly jumped in your spot as you had not noticed Huxs presence until he started speaking. "It's none of your business Hux. Go away." Kylo said sternly. Hux then rolled his eyes back at Kylo and walked away. "What was that all about?" you say as you look up at Kylo. "Nothing Kitten. Hux just gets annoying quite easily and loves to be in everyone's business." he replies. You nodded your head in response and faced your head back towards the stars that surrounded the ship. 

About thirty minutes later you looked up at Kylo again. "I'm ready to go back now." you said as you smiled up at him. "Okay." he whispered as he took your hand in his again. Once the two of you got back to Kylos quarters you looked at him and said "I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll be back. I promise." Kylo gently kissed your cheek and continued to hold your hand as he heard these words leave your lips. He nodded back in response with a smile on his face. Once Kylo was sure that you had left the room, he went to the secret one in the walls that hid his grandfathers mask. He put a hand on it as he began to speak to it. "Please help me Grandfather. As much as i love (y/n), i feel like i'm hurting her by not giving her any freedom." 

A little while later you came out of the bathroom and heard Kylo speaking to someone. You crept around the corner to find him in a hidden room talking to a mask that wasn't his. "What are you doing Kylo?" you say confused. Kylo quickly narrowed his eyes at you "Get out of my bedroom!" he shouted. "What did i do?" you say as you slowly back out of Kylos bedroom. "Just get out!" he screamed once more. So you ran out of his bedroom and into the living room, where you quickly found a spare bedroom nearby. I might as well just go to sleep if he's going to be rude for no reason. you thought as you walked towards it. Kylo let out a scoff and rolled his eyes as he heard those words enter your mind. As soon as you laid down your emotions started to pour out of you again. And you quietly cried to yourself again, you felt so lonely. Besides the fact that you wanted to know why Kylo was upset with you, this argument between you two reminded you of how much you missed home. 

An hour after you had gone into the spare room, Kylo slowly walked into it. You slowly looked at him as you continued to cry. "The Resistance has never been your home Kitten. You are just lost, trying to find where you belong. But the thing is, you belong here with me. You need to realize that." he said as he sat down on the bed. You looked over at him again but didn't respond. "That's not true." you muttered under your breath. "Yes it is. I am your home now Kitten. I promise." Kylo said as he gently stroked your cheek and wiped your tears away. Instead of responding to Kylo you got out of the bed, trying to avoid him. But as you expected, he stepped in front of you blocking you from going any further. He then gently wrapped his arms around you and once again his comfort took you in and gave you a sense of feeling like you belonged. You hugged him back as you pushed your face into his chest. "It's okay Kitten. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." he said as he rubbed your back. You nodded into him in response. Kylo pulled away from you and looked right into your eyes "How about we get away from the ship for a little while starting tomorrow? It'll just be you and i and no one else Kitten." he said as he cupped your face in his hands. "That sounds good." you whispered as a smile started to appear on your face. He was finally giving you that freedom you wanted and you couldn't be happier. You truly loved Kylo, even though it still felt wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

Early the next morning you and Kylo packed your bags and headed to the warm and beautiful planet of Naboo. As Kylo exited the small ship you two took there, you ran out in front of him and into a nearby field, with the biggest smile on your face. Kylo gently smiled back at you as he ran his hand through his hair. He loved seeing you happy. A few minutes later Kylo dropped your bags in front of the ship and ran towards you. Picking you up and twirling you around. A moment later he set you down."Come on Kitten we have to go to where we're staying now." Kylo said as he held out his hand. You nodded back as you took his hand in yours. He then led you to a big palace on the planet. You tugged on Kylos arm again. "Are we actually staying here?" you questioned. Kylo looked down at you with a smile "Yes Kitten we are staying here. This was my grandmas palace." he replied. "Oh." you quietly said in shock as you continued to follow him. The room you two would share on the property was absolutely beautiful. You plopped onto the bed as Kylo set your bags down. He then laid down next to you on the bed and took you into his arms. "I love you Ben." you said as you looked up into his eyes. He gently kissed your forehead and said "I love you too Kitten." 

The next week was filled was nothing but absolute love and comfort. You hadn't been this happy in a really long time. It felt good. But on the last night of your stay you found Kylo sitting alone by a river. You gently placed a hand on his shoulder as you sat down next to him. "You okay?" you say. "Yeah i just came out here to think." he said as he rested his head on your shoulder. You stared out into the river, not paying attention to Kylo. When all of a sudden he pulled a ring out of his pocket. "(y/n)?" he said as he got on one knee. "What?" you said as you turned towards him and your eyes widened. "Will you marry me?" he asked. "Yes!" you shouted as you tightly hugged Kylo. He then slid the ring onto your finger and kissed you. You were truly the love of his life and he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with anyone else. You felt the exact same. Kylo then picked you up bridal style and headed back towards the palace. That night you both fell asleep with gentle smiles on your faces. 

The next morning you and Kylo headed back to his small ship and flew back to the Starkiller. Once you got back to the base you noticed that you had already started to miss Kylo a lot. As you knew you would go back to not seeing him as much because of how busy he was with work. But once you both got back to his quarters, Kylo helped you unpack everything and then gave you a comforting kiss on the cheek before he left to go to the front of the ship. On his way to the front on the ship Vicrul stopped him and said "You proposed to her?" Kylo glared at Vicrul "What i choose to do with her is none of your business. Back off Vicrul." Kylo said with a scoff as he quickly walked right past him. Vicrul looked back at Kylo once, then continued on to wherever he was going. He had a bad feeling about this. Was Vicrul planning to hurt you? Kylo thought as he continued walking. "No, she's fine. No will even get the chance to hurt her." Kylo whispered to himself as he shook his head. And at last he felt comfort again. He felt calm because he knew you would be safe. After all you did know how to defend yourself if necessary.


	11. Chapter 11

At 3am a few nights later you woke up to the sound of leather boots on the floor, quickly approaching your side of the bed. They had something in their hand but you couldn't make it out. Your heart started to pound in your chest. You looked over to Kylo, he was still peacefully asleep next to you. Good. You didn't want him to worry. When you looked back to the doorway this person was already right in front of you and made you breathe in a poisonous gas. You tried to stay awake and wake Kylo up but then everything just went black. Once you passed out this mysterious person quickly walked away, making sure to shut the door loud enough to the point where it would wake Kylo up. When he woke up, he immediately sat all the way up and started to look around the room. "(y/n)?" he whispered as he looked over at you. You didn't respond, so he felt your pulse just incase. It was still there but just barely. Kylos heart beat began to speed up as he realized that his worst fear had become reality. Someone had tried to hurt you. A moment later Kylo threw on a sweater and sweatpants. He then quickly picked you up and ran with you in his arms to the medical bay. "Help! She's been poisoned!" he shouted as he entered the medical bay. As soon as they noticed his presence, the head doctor signaled two nurses to take you back into a room. Once they did the head doctor walked over to Kylo "What happened sir?" they asked. Kylo nervously looked down at them "I don't know who but, someone broke into my quarters and poisoned her was gas." he replied as his heart beat sped up again. The doctor nodded as they started to speak "I see. I promise you sir, i'll do everything i can to save her life." 

A few hours later the head doctor walked up to Kylo with a frown on their face. "I'm sorry sir. She isn't doing too well. I did everything i could, but unfortunately i couldn't save her. She doesn't have much time left. You should go say your goodbyes." they said. Kylo nodded as he approached the room you were in. His knees crashed to the floor once he saw you. You weakly reached out for him. "Ben." you whispered. Kylo quickly grabbed your hand as he started to cry over you. "I'm so sorry Kitten. I wish you could be saved." he said as he sobbed. You weakly rubbed his cheek as you spoke "It's not your fault Ben. I love you." And just like that you were gone, dead. "No! Please wake up!" Kylo screamed as cried over your body. When he looked back at you,  
he noticed that your body had disappeared. You were force-sensitive and you never even told him. 

In the following few weeks after your death Kylo had Captain Phasma start an investigation to find who killed you. After searching for weeks she found out it was Vicrul. The second she told him this, Kylo ran out of her office and violently killed Vicrul as he screamed at him. 

Ever since you and Kylo had gotten closer, he felt himself slowly going to back to the light side. So he finally accepted the light side once and for all. He went home to the resistance base for the first time in years. And even though your friends didn't want him there, his mom Leia sure did. And even after Ben killed Han, Leia still loved him. He knew you would be proud of him for going back to the light side. That kept him at peace. Before he left the base and the dark side, he gave all of his power to Phasma as he trusted her and thought she deserved to be Supreme Leader since he was leaving. 

Five years later...  
Everyday for the past five years Ben had been trying to contact you through the force. But it never worked. Except for one day when he tried for last time before deciding to just give up on it. He finally saw your force ghost. He began to cry as he saw you. "It's okay Ben. I'm here." you said as you gently rubbed his cheek. He looked up at you with tears in his eyes as he once did a long time ago. It made him cry even more to feel your touch again. You kissed his cheek and whispered "I'm okay now and i promise i'll always be with you. I love you so much. Now please get some rest my love." As soon as you finished speaking Ben reached out and tried to hug you, but you were already gone. He stared down at his lap as he continued to cry. Seeing you just broke his heart all over again. But he knew he would be okay and as long as he used the force, you would always be connected to him. 

Every year after that day he spent his and your birthday with your force ghost. And a year later after that day, he finally got to hug you again. And now for once he actually felt like he was going to be okay. Even with you gone. 

A/N:  
AHH! thank you to anyone who reads this. this is how i'm choosing to end the story. but i hope y'all enjoyed it anyways.  
p.s sorry chapter 10 was so bad lol


End file.
